bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Minotaurus
A race of Mo'Gal that is a fusion of human and bull aspects. Built to be powerful and durable, they're among the physically strongest Mo'Gal races and constantly seek contests of strength be it in battle or sport. They also have a generally more docile sub-race known as Holstaurus that excel at farming and raising cattle. They lack a unique relation to other existing or past races or the magical capabilities of many other Were-beast Mo'Gal, but make up for it in brute power, resilience, and a surprisingly rich cultural history. Culture The significance of the colour Red. While it's a myth that the sight of red will drive them into a rage, the colour red, when on a piece of cloth, is actually a symbol of open challenge by an individual when worn or waved about by hand. Because of this the early years of the Era of Peace and Unity were full of misunderstandings between Minotaurus and unaware red wearing people. This resulted in a more specific symbol being created; a red cloth cape worn over the left arm with a bull skull emblem sown into it, which is now known as the Cape of Challenge. Running of the Bulls Because of their need to seek challenges, Minotaurus can occasionally be seen running at full sprint, often in small groups, towards arenas were tournaments or other battle events are being held not heeding much in their path on the way there. As a result, many youth in cities where this was common would dare each other to run ahead of them without being overtaken by the rushing mob as a show of courage. Openly welcoming these runners the Minotaurus would chase after them on their way to the ring seeing it as a test of luck, strength, and skill to catch them before the real challenges ahead of them began. As years passed, the activity grew in popularity on both sides with more and more participating in the races. Eventually what was seen as a prelude to the real entertainment of battle became a huge and widely known traditional race held ever summer with thousands taking part in it. But the goal still remains the same; the runners try to evade the Minotaurus' attempts to overtake and capture them. Labyrinths Interestingly before the Mo'Gal homeworld was left behind for Rigal Prima, many cities build by and for the Minotaurus race were complex mazes that only that they could navigate. This was to confuse and easily eliminate invading armies be letting them get lost on their labyrinths and picking them off when they saw fit. Subspecies Holstaurus A sub-species of that have had their rough and tumble personalities largely breed out making them more calm and docile then their wilder cosines. Instead of the need to challenge themselves and seek battle, they prefer the quieter life of farm work and raising cattle. Even though they don't act Minotaurus, they're still as strong and as able to fight as they are. Many foolish people what thought otherwise and paid for it dearly be angering them. Category:Lore Category:Species